Mi miedo, tu pasión
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Porque todos tenemos miedos... y el de ella resultó ser justamente lo que él más amaba. Entren y lean:


**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece

Wow! Hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada. Ocho meses son demasiado… lo siento por eso. De verdad no es mi intención tardar tanto en escribir las historias =/

Acá les traigo un fic ShinoHana que se me ocurrió el otro día cuando vi una cucaracha –las aborresco-. No es que haya un hombre cucaracha en el mundo –y creo que todas agradecemos eso- pero así surgen las ideas.

Espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario.

Saludos! = )

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_~Porque los miedos se tienen que vencer… o nos controlarán~_

_~Porque no debemos juzgar sin conocer… por más asco que nos den las apariencias~_

_**.**_

**.**

Cuando era apenas una niña nunca me caractericé por ser temerosa. Muchas de mis compañeras tenían muchos miedos, como a la oscuridad, las kunais o mismo la vida shinobi, pero yo no compartía esas preocupaciones; todo lo contrario, yo quería ser una kunoichi con todas las de la ley y todos los peligros que eso implicara. Así, entrenando duro y cumpliendo todas las tareas que me mandaban en la academia logré ser una gennin, donde conocí a mis compañeros y lo que era trabajar en equipo y cumplir misiones. Aún así, no estaba conforme con lo que había conseguido, por lo que seguí entrenando duro para convertirme en chunnin y así algún día llegar a ser jounnin. Mi sueño era ser veterinaria, y para ello, tendría que entrenar mucho –cosa que estaba muy dispuesta a hacer-.

Lo que no me esperaba era hallar también, aquello que creía imposible de encontrar en mí: algo que me atemorizara, ese _algo_ que me diera tal grado de pánico que me inmovilizara; que me hiciera conocer esa sensación de miedo y terror…

Todo empezó el día en que mi hermano se graduó de la academia y conoció a los miembros de su equipo. Hinata Hyuga y Shino Abruame… _Aburame_, eh ahí la fuente de mi problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era entrada la tarde cuando mi pequeño hermano llegaba de su graduación. Muy contento corre dentro de la casa sin siquiera saludarme, algo que no me sorprende realmente. Curiosa lo sigo para preguntarle al menos con quien lo han puesto en su nuevo equipo; más lo único que consigo de respuesta es un "vendrán hoy a la tarde nee-chan". Suspiro. Ya nada puedo esperar del que un día fue la pequeña bola que gritaba por mí a toda hora. Demonios que creció rápido.

De nuevo en el jardín de la casa me pongo a jugar con el trío Haimaru. Todo iba normal hasta que uno de ellos comienza a ladrar en dirección a la entrada. Lista para un posible ataque, me preparo junto con mis perros para atacar, para en lugar de eso ver salir corriendo a Kiba en aquella dirección… -¡Espera Kiba!- pero no llego a tiempo para detenerlo, cuando veo a otros dos niños entrar por la puerta. Más específicamente a un niño y una niña. Sorprendida por las visitas, bajo la guardia, para al segundo comprender que los nuevos son nada más que los compañeros de mí hermano. Abochornada ordeno al trío perruno a tranquilizarse. Observando a los niños, descubro que la niña es miembro del clan Hyuga, esos individuos con ojos tan blancos como la nieve y extraño chackra… nunca me han gustado, siempre se me erizan los cabello de la nuca cuando los veo; pero esta niña es diferente, hasta huele diferente de su familia. Me agrada. Pasando a observar al otro miembro, descubro a un niño serio de castaño y erizado cabello que oculta su mirada con unas gafas negras y opacas. Está vestido con holgadas ropas y su seño esta fruncido. Mi escaneo solo aumenta al ver su tenso estado. Noto que le incomoda, por lo que desisto. Sin estar completamente segura de cómo es el tercer y último miembro del equipo ocho –según he escuchado- llego a la conclusión de que su carácter es que es extraño y misterioso. Algo extraño para un niño de tan solo 11 años… es como si escondiera algo… mi nariz me lo dice.

Sin darle mucha más importancia, guío a los extraños –ya no tanto ahora- a la casa. Dentro me dirijo a la cocina a agarrar algunas galletas, para luego dirigirme a la sala. Sin esperar ninguna indicación, entro en la sala de estar donde los tres se encontraban conversando, o más específicamente escuchando el monólogo de mi hermano. La Hyuga solo asentía sonrojada –al parecer era muy tímida- y el otro –aún no se su nombre- solo estaba en silencio sin hacer nada. Sí, ni siquiera se movía. Cada vez era más extraño, y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que descubriera _que_ era lo que ocultaba.

_Ojalá nunca hubiese deseado aquello… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la primera –y última- vez que había visto a los compañeros de Kiba, y eso lo incluía a mí ototo* también. Según tenía entendido estaba de misión o se la pasaba entrenando con su equipo. Algo que me molestaba. Cada vez tenía más dudas acerca del misterioso niño de gafas que acompañaba a mi hermano en su grupo, y que ellos estuvieran fuera todo el tiempo no ayudaba. _Definitivamente_. El no saber que maldita cosa escondía tras su extraña manera de comportarse era la razón por la cual yo me encontraba así. La paciencia no era un rasgo de los Inuzuka, y no importaba que tan diferente pudiera ser yo de mi familia… el esperar no era algo que estuviera en mis venas. Por más que quisiera evitarlo.

Así fue como comencé una investigación acerca del misterioso compañero de mi hermano. Consulté a mis compañeros de equipo para que me ayudaran, cosa que resultó inútil al observar mi propósito. No importaba, había muchas fuentes disponibles que me brindarían la información que yo buscaba… aún y cuando no supiese _que_ buscaba exactamente. Sin embargo, todo rastro de duda que yo pudiera haber tenido se disipó aquella tarde de otoño –dos meses después de comenzada mi misión secreta- en la que descubrí a mi hermano y compañía entrenando en el doujo de la casa.

Nada ni nadie me había preparado para ver lo que yo estaba observando en aquellos momentos. Todo era aceptable, tolerable; **todo** menos… _eso_.

_Insectos_.

En lo que mi vida nunca había prestado atención, terminó por ser aquello a lo que le temí. Esa sensación que jamás pensé sentir, de la que tanto me jactaba -y diferenciaba- de las otras débiles niñas; se encontraba ahora frente mío; pero eso no era lo peor,_ ¡oh no!_ Lo peor era que el compañero de mi hermano, el dichoso niño de las oscuras gafas, Shino Aburame, que tanta intriga me había generado era el que se encontraba rodeado por aquellas asquerosidades, manejándolas… _tocándolas_. Toda esa curiosidad que el callado crío me había despertado se había esfumado en un segundo, dejando en su lugar una repugnante sensación de pánico y debilidad que solo agravaba mi estado de temor y angustia. Nunca había pensado sentir estas emociones tan fuertes pero tan feas a la vez. No quería, ¡no quería sentirlas! Tenía que ponerle remedio a la situación… ¡de la manera que fuese! Hana Inuzuka no era una chiquilina tonta y miedosa que se dejaba vencer por sensaciones como esta. No señor, yo tenía todo controlado. Siempre había sido así. Y no me importaba que niño anormal estuviese en el equipo de mi hermano, no iba a dejar que una cosa como esa me controlara. No podía permitirme perder ante el miedo. Por más que lo único que quisiera fuera salir corriendo y alejarme a un radio de cien kilómetros de ese niño Aburame.

Abúrame; con que ese es tu secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Así pasaron los días, semanas, meses y años. Siempre evitando la presencia de aquel niño que tanto espanto me había producido con sus técnicas shinobi.

No me importaba lo mal que pudiera quedar, o lo mal que pudiera hacer sentir al amigo de mi hermano. No importaba. Era mejor tener todo bajo control y no exponerme a sentir emociones que una no sabe ni puede controlar. Mi vida de jounnin no estaba para desequilibrios, y mucho menos con las próximas guerras que se acercaban cada vez más rápido. Había que estar preparados, y estar en contacto con aquel –o cualquier- Aburame significaba todo menos eso. Huir era la mejor opción por ahora… por más dolor que me diera a mi orgullo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a mi miedo…_no aún._

Nadie en todos estos cinco años había descubierto algo con respecto a mi problema; y era mejor así. No estaba dispuesta a compartir algo tan vergonzoso y que, a mis veintiún años, todavía no podía enfrentar. Era deprimente.

Sin embargo, toda idea mía de evitarlos se vio destruida cuando la Hokage nos puso en el mismo equipo, en el mismo escuadrón de batalla. _Abrumador_. Todo era demasiado para mis nervios… demasiado cargada de emociones como para poder concentrarme en las futuras batallas que tendría, y que por el bien de mi aldea, familia, amigos y mi misma, no podía perder. Miedo, nervios, ansiedad, desesperación, confusión, desorden… _pánico_. Todas esas sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo como miles de agujas me impedían pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a acabar con mis adversarios cuando no podía derrotar a mi enemigo más fuerte y temido? ¿Es que acaso esto sería mi fin? Estar tan pendiente de los insectos de Shino ¿que no tendría en cuenta mi vida?

_**Patético**_.

_¡NO!_ Eso no podía pasarme. ¡No a mí! Que tanto esfuerzo dediqué a superarme, a aumentar mi fuerza con tal de convertirme en jounnin y en veterinaria. Yo que tantos años había tenido que soportar innumerables batallas ¿para acabar así? ¿Sometida ante algo solo porque me atemorizaba? **¡NO!**

Tenía que superarlo, ¡a como diera lugar! ¡Era ahora o nunca! Ya no había un mañana para hacerlo, ¡ya no! Estábamos en guerra, y eso significaba enfrentar a todos tus mayores temores. Todos los shinobis estaban listos para morir por sus creencias, ¿y yo no podía enfrentarme a un simple enjambre de insectos? ¡No! ¡Así no era yo! Jamás me di por vencida. Siempre fui contra viento y marea sin importar que obstáculo estuviera en mi camino… mi madre, mi hermano, el clan, los civiles… ¡todos! Yo tenía que hacerle frente, _iba_ a enfrentarlo, ¡y porque me llamo Inuzuka Hana, iba a superarlo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

La guerra seguía su curso. A cada paso, más muertes, más cadáveres, más sueños acabados, más familias rotas.

Y sin embargo, todos seguían luchando por aquello que querían, que creían y que necesitaban proteger, sin importar cual fuera el costo.

Porque con el avanzar de la batalla me di cuenta que mis miedos no eran los que yo había creído en un principio… que aquello que por tantos años me había dejado inmovilizada no era nada comparado con la sensación de perder un compañero, un amigo. Porque todo era mejor que eso, y eso incluían a los insectos.

Porque estaba tan arrepentida de haber juzgado mal, a todos ellos… pero sobre todo a _él_. Porque gracias a Shino uno de mis perros había sido salvado. Porque nada se podía comparar con la gratitud que yo sentía hacía el joven Aburame luego de lo que había hecho… sin importarle lo mal que hice durante todos estos años en los que me basté con criticarlo, odiarlo sin ninguna razón coherente. Porque él no era culpable de haber nacido en ese clan; de tener esos animales como compañeros. Y sin embargo no se arrepentía. No había un solo gramo de arrepentimiento en su cuerpo… y eso solo me hizo despabilar con mayor fuerza que antes. Darme cuenta del excelente compañero que era en realidad y del poderoso shinobi en el que se había convertido gracias a aquello que yo creía abominable… ¡pero que estos momentos no podía apreciar más!

Porque mi mayor temor resultó ser siempre su pasión; y aunque yo juzgué, evité y odié al punto de su afecto, él no dudó ni un solo segundo en utilizarlos para salvar la vida de un amigo… para _salvarme a mí_.

-Si ya te encuentras mejor, haz el favor de ayudarme… que esta guerra no podemos ganarla solo yo y mis kikai- porque me habla, y cuando lo hace… una sonrisa brota de sus casi siempre ocultos labios.

_Tibieza_…

Porque sé lo que eso significa… y me acabo de dar cuenta, que no puedo sentirme más feliz de sentirlo hacía un hombre como él.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>OMG! Hace cuanto que no terminaba un fic, y que bien se siente! xD<p>

De verdad espero que les haya gustado. A mi sinceramente me encantó. Lo hice en dos días y no puedo sentirme más feliz con el resultado.

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un ShinoHana, porque hay muy pocos de ellos, y los pocos que hay están en ingles; así que como me gustó la pareja quice hacer uno también = )

Otra cosa que quería decirles también, es que ya llevo un tiempo escribiendo un fic NaruSaku. Me queda un poco por hacer todavía antes de publicarlo, pero sepan que hay otra historia en camino.

Dejen muchos comentarios que hace mucho que no sé de ustedes! Y por supuesto déjenme saber que tal les pareció esta nueva historia.

Aclaraciones:

***Ototo**: yo sé que en el anime de Naruto solo es usado con respecto a la forma en la que Itachi llama a Sasuke, pero en japonés significa "hermano menor" por lo que no me pareció mal usarlo.

Me despido por ahora! Hasta la próxima!

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_


End file.
